


FlightRisingStuck

by FishPrincess



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 1 [5]
Category: Flight Rising, Homestuck
Genre: Dragons, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPrincess/pseuds/FishPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Nepeta introduced Terezi to Flight Rising and Terezi got absolutely obsessed? For HSWC Bonus Round 1. A response to a prompt by Dreamwidth user fickle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FlightRisingStuck

GC: *SUDD3NLY TH3 SKY 4BOV3 4C GROWS D4RK L1K3 TH3 BL4CK3ST OF L1COR1C3*  
GC: *LOUD THUND3ROUS NO1S3S 3CHO THROUGHOUT TH3 V1R1D14N L4BYR1NTH*  
GC: *4C M1GHT B3 WOND3R1NG 1F 4 STORM 1S COM1NG 4ND P3RH4PS SH3 1S R1GHT*  
AC: :33 < *ac uncoils herself from the fluffy tundra progen sporting the new tiger gene and steps out of her lair!*  
AC: :33 < *ac wonders if a storm is coming!*  
GC: *GC 3M3RG3S FROM TH3 SKY 4TOP TH3 BR1GHT3ST 4ND SW33T3ST CL4N OF F1FT33N DR4GONS!*  
GC: *GC R1D3S TH3 F34RL3SS 4ND 1NT1M1D4T1NG PYR4LSP1T3 TH3 X/X/Y WH1T3 GU4RD14N*  
AC: :33 < *ac waves a paw to her newly initiated fire friend*  
AC: :33 < *ac is impurressed with how many dragons gc has acquired!*  
GC: *1T 1S NOT TH3 BURNT SM3LL OF 3L3CTR1C1TY TH4T H4S COM3 UPON 4C 4ND TH3 V1R1D14N L4BYR1NTH*  
GC: *1T 1S NOT TH3 BLU3B3RR13D STORMC4TCH3R*  
AC: :33 < *ac s33s that it is gc and k33ps her paw in the air!*  
AC: :33 < *40 other dragons pop their heads out to say hello!*  
AC: :33 < *including the x/x/x midnight coatl pounce!*  
GC: W41T HOW DO YOU H4V3 TH4T M4NY?  
GC: YOUR3 NOT 3V3N LY1NG 4T 4LL 1 C4N T4ST3 TH31R BL4ST OF COLORS ON YOUR P4G3 >:]  
AC: :33 < *ac shrugs and gestures to her towering supply of treasure and gems fiercely guarded by a midnight spiral*  
GC: BUT HOW DO YOU 3V3N H4V3 TH4T MUCH?  
GC: 1F YOUR3 CH34T1NG SOM3HOW 1 W1LL 3NSUR3 TH3 GL4D3K33P3R KNOWS OF YOUR WRONGDO1NG!  
GC: 4ND TH3N 1 W1LL PROC33D TO T4K3 OV3R YOUR CL4N 1N TH3 N4M3 OF F1R3 >:]  
AC: :33 < im not cheating!  
AC: :33 < this is the result of a lot of patience and hard work  
AC: :33 < plus gathering and fighting in the coliseum!  
AC: :33 < and selling drops!  
AC: :33 < oh and also selling the cute little hatchlings  
GC: WH4T WHY WOULD YOU S3LL TH3M?  
GC: 1M N3V3R S3LL1NG 4NY OF MY DR4GONS  
GC: MY L41R WOULD SUFF3R W1THOUT 4LL OF TH31R COMB1N3D TROP1C4L R41NBOW SC3NTS!  
GC: S3LL1NG TH3M 1S BL4SPH3MY >:[  
AC: :33 < no its not!  
AC: :33 < when you sell your dragons sometimes they can find really good homes with other players  
AC: :33 < and the biggest honor of all is when they are exalted to forever serve the deities that guard our lands!  
GC: 1 TH1NK TH3YLL B3 MUCH H4PP13R W1TH M3  
GC: B3C4US3 1 F33D TH3M 4LL OF TH31R F4VOR1T3 FOUL SM3LL1NG FOODS  
AC: :33 < im sure flamecaller will f33d them too  
AC: :33 < you dont have to worry about that  
AC: :33 < plus when you exalt you make flamecaller happy if you win dominance  
GC: DO3S SH3 34T TH3M??  
AC: :33 < what?  
GC: DO3S FL4M3C4LL3R 34T MY DR4GONS?  
AC: :33 < well no one really knows what happens to them  
AC: :33 < just that exalted dragons serve the deities theyre exalted to  
GC: BL4H NOOO TH4TS NOT OK4Y!  
GC: 1M NOT GO1NG TO L3T H3R 34T TH3M  
GC: 1 DONT C4R3 WHO SH3 TH1NKS SH3 1S SH3 C4NT 34T 4NY OF TH3M  
GC: D31TY OR NOT >:[  
AC: :33 < terezi its completely your choice  
AC: :33 < theyre your dragons which means you can do whatever you want with them :33  
AC: :33 < shes not going to swing by and steal them from you when you arent  
AC: :33 < smelling? tasting?  
GC: OH OK 1N TH4T C4S3 1 4M K33P1NG TH3M 4LL  
GC: 4ND 1 W1LL M4K3 1T MY SOUL DUTY TO BR1NG JUST1C3 TO 4LL OF TH3 L1TTL3 H4TCHL1NGS M34NT FOR 3X4LT4T1ON  
GC: 1 W1LL 4CQU1R3 TH3M 4LL >:]  
AC: :33 < youre going to n33d a lot more lair space for that  
GC: >8O  
AC: :33 < what?  
GC: TH3R3 4R3 SO M4NY H4TCHL1NGS 1N TH3 4UCT1ON HOUS3 N3P3T4  
GC: 1T 1S OUR DUTY TO S4V3 TH3M FROM TH31R CH4RR3D F4T3  
GC: QU1CK G1V3 M3 YOUR TR34SUR3  
AC: :33 < ...


End file.
